


Hero

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veron is not her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

Veron knows what her mother would do. She knows what she would say, the sure tone of her voice, the military straightness of her body. The others would fall in line, easy and calmed by her surety.

But Veron is not her mother.

She was born free, as free as anyone can be: free of government, of military, of black-clad Security, and dome-bred fearfulness. She took her first stumbling steps on sun warmed earth, held her first weapon before she could read.

Her stance is easier, her fingers curling against her palms, her voice defiant and angry, urging them, her people, to be defiant and angry. She meets their gazes, each and every one, until her youth melts away and they see her for who she is, for what she is. She is not just her mother's daughter, she is their salvation.


End file.
